


Still Here

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fire, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, References to Depression, it's like a small paragraph, kuroo is very gentle, little to no dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: His eyes meeting his boyfriends tired gold ones.  He was breathtaking.  His hair reached his shoulders now, not bothering to fix his hair color or cut out the blond.  Kuroo was glad he never cut it.  His eyes moved from the other golden eyes to his soft lips then back to his eyes.





	Still Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble for my friend Riko and the others in the group chat~

The apartment was quiet, as the sun slowly went down.  Kuroo stared at his boyfriend as he laid on the couch. He watched him sit at the coffee table.  He watched his thin delicate fingers hold the polish brush, slowly and gently brushing the black onto his nearly perfect manicured fingers.  

 

He watched him as he held up his left hand, looking at his work, placing the brush back into the bottle taking his top coat, going over the black polish, making it shine.  He watched as Kenma moved slowly, turning to him, in a quiet voice asking him to help paint his other hand. Kuroo didn’t need to be asked twice as he slid from the couch onto the floor next to the smaller male.  

 

He was gentle as he held the polish in the same hand holding Kenma’s pinky finger.  He loved those gentle fingers, not one hint of dry skin, not like his rough ones. Even with the years of volleyball, his boyfriend’s finger’s were always soft.  He hears the faux blond tell him to come back to earth. So he does. He paints the black onto his nails slowly, making sure to not get the polish on his skin. He’s done this many times before.  There was something about the polish that made him love Kenma even more, it added elegance to his already small frame. 

 

Once done Kuroo set down the polish bottles, taking Kenma’s other hand in his free one, bringing them up to his mouth.  He breathed in before gently blowing on them. His eyes meeting his boyfriends tired gold ones. He was breathtaking. His hair reached his shoulders now, not bothering to fix his hair color or cut out the blond.  Kuroo was glad he never cut it. His eyes moved from the other golden eyes to his soft lips then back to his eyes.

 

He smirked as he stopped blowing on his boyfriend’s fingers, instead bending them upwards, bringing the pads of his fingertips to his lips.  He kissed his fingers gently, not having to see the younger bend his head forward to know he hid his face from him as he slowly dragged his lips down his palm.  Telling him how much he loved his fingers, how much he loved his hands, how much he loved playing and holding them before moving down to his wrist. He kissed the old scars there from a dark time in his life.  A time Kuroo hopes to keep Kenma safe from. 

 

Pressing an extra kiss on his boyfriends wrist he pushed his sweatshirt sleeve up.  He told him how much he loved his skin, how smooth it was. How beautiful he was even with the left over scars.  How much he meant to him. Kuroo moved until he ran into the bunched up fabric. He smiled, moving his hands, back down to Kenma’s, being mindful of the wet polish as he intertwined their fingers.  He pushed until his boyfriend was lying on the ground as he hoovered over him, keeping his hands pinned to the ground. 

 

Large tired gold eyes stared at his sharp ones.  He could see the blush on the younger’s face through the hair what had fallen over his face when he was pushed to the ground.  Kuroo tells him how beautiful he is under him. How much he loves feeling his heart beating under his fingertips. 

 

He here’s Kenma ask him what he wanted to do.  Kuroo asked the same question in return as he learned down, moving his head under the faux blond’s chin, nipping and sucking at the skin there, he could feel the twitch of his boyfriend’s hands as he bit him harder, sucking at the skin, leaving an angry red mark behind as he trailed lower.  His chin hit the fabric of the fabric of the sweatshirt, growling that he wanted it off so he could kiss every inch of him, but Kenma held his hands tighter, telling him no. Kuroo obeyed.

 

Kuroo always obeyed.

 

When his boyfriend told him he wanted to sleep, he obeyed.  Slowly, their hands untangled. The older gently sliding his fingertips down the palm of the younger's hands, down his wrist, up his arm until he was leaned up between Kenma’s legs.  He heard the soft “carry me” come from below. Smiling gently, Kuroo moved to Kenma’s side, picking the male up into his arms. Kenma was still small from that dark time, but he was getting better.  Kuroo did everything to help his boyfriend get better. Whenever he noticed the younger was slipping back, he would force him outside, paint his nails, go on a date, have sex, anything to distract him.

 

He carried him to their shared bed, feeling the younger’s head in the crook of his neck, he could feel a wetness against his skin.  That was normal. He knelled onto the bed, placing Kenma down, untangling his arms from around his neck. He watched his boyfriend curl in on himself.  His soft smile now turned into a frown. How he wish he could take Kenma’s monsters away from him. 

 

There was a noise in the living room.  His phone going off. Getting up from the bed he went back into the living room.  It was his work number. Looking back towards the bedroom he answered his phone. He had missed too many days of work, looking after his boyfriend.  They couldn’t do it anymore. They found a new person to fill his spot. He was let go. 

 

Kuroo hung up the phone, letting his hand drop to his side.  They didn’t understand. No one did. Letting the phone drop to the floor, he went back to the bedroom, ignoring Kenma’s tired eyes, the tears glistening in the moonlight stained on his cheeks.  He laid down on the bed. The younger asking if he needed a distraction. He nodded his head.

 

The room was full of moans and heavy breathing as Kuroo pushed Kenma into the mattress, staring at him straight in the eyes as he thrusts hard into him.  He could hear the younger male telling him it was okay. That he’ll find a better job for them. His thrusts became harder, his fingers digging tighter into Kenma’s hips, ignoring the pained wince.  He had to find a better job, for Kenma’s sake. Kenma wanted him to get another job, so he will. His hold lightened as he came deep into his boyfriend, the other’s back arching as he came untouched.  

 

* * *

 

When did he pick up smoking?  He didn’t remember. He had a new job, helping stock shelves at stores at night.  He sat outside on break with his coworkers, taking in a long drag of the cigarette.  His mind was always on Kenma. Was he sleeping? Was he okay by himself? What if he relapses and he wasn’t there. His heart pounded in his chest, but he was okay the past week he was working.  He’d come home to his boyfriend sleeping peacefully in their bed, he would normally be wearing one of his own hoodies. 

 

“Did you hear about the fire?”

 

“The one at that old apartment complex?”

 

“Yeah man, the place is engulfed by flames, look at the livestream.”

 

Kuroo felt his heart drop as he pulled out his phone, he clicked on the breaking news, the livestream pulling up.  His heart dropped, cigarette falling from his fingers. He panicked, telling him that was where he lived before running.  Running away from his work. His mind was full of panic as he rushed down the empty street, he needed to find a taxi. He needed to find.  Ah. 

 

He rushed towards the taxi, hitting the window before the man unlocked the doors.  Kuroo dug in his pocket for his money as he told the man where to go, not even counting out how much he had given the guy.  His hands were picking at each other, his leg shaking. You could see the flames of the fire the closer they got. Once they got to where the police blocked off the road he got out.  Rushing past the cars ignoring the shouts.

 

The horror of the fire burning the building made him slowly come to a stop, his heart breaking in two.  He asked the police if a man with long black and blond hair was out there, if anyone had seen him. When they said no, he panicked.  What if Kenma had relapsed and decided to go with the fire. His chest tightened. What if he tried to get out and didn’t make it. He didn’t know he was crying until a guy shouted to get down, and someone pulling him to the ground as the building exploded, a fireball going into the sky.  And he screamed. He screamed in agony as debris fell over the large group along with dust The firemen finally getting the fire out now that all of it was gone. Nothing could be saved from the building.

 

Kuroo could hear people yelling, but he didn’t know what, his mind was blank as someone helped him up.  Shock, he was in shock as he turned away, walking through the crowd. He walked past the injured being loaded into ambulances, he ignored them when they asked if he wanted a checkup.  None of them were Kenma. None of them were. His feet felt heavy as they covered him, the sounds growing quiet as he walked to the nearby park.

 

He choked up again, memories of the evening.  Kenma smiling as they kissed each other goodbye.  Kuroo telling him how much he loved the younger, kissing him again until he was almost late for work.  He remembered back in high school when they got together after he had graduated, and went off to college.  He remembered when Kenma went to college, the stress pulling him down until he was hospitalized, that was when Kuroo watched his boyfriend more closely.  All that was gone know. 

 

He hiccuped, rubbing his hands against his eyes.  

 

“Kuroo.”

 

He heard a small voice.  A small familiar voice. Kuroo looked up, looking around for the voice before landing at a male leaning against a tree on the ground.  Familiar blonde hair giving away who it was. “Kenma,” he breathed, he repeated his boyfriends name, heavy feet dragging himself to his boyfriend before giving out beside him.  He reached out to touch his boyfriend before stopping. He noticed the blood covering him, burns, holes in his pants and sweatshirt. He was holding his hand to his chest, and looking towards his legs and feet, one of his foot was twisted around.  

 

Kenma told him he jumped from the window.  That the fire was already in their apartment when he woke up.  That he didn’t think, just jumped. He mentioned he couldn’t see.  That made Kuroo’s heart rip. That he blindly ran to this area, adrenaline pushing him past the pain going through his body.  He didn’t even know where he was.

 

Kuroo reached out with a shaking hand, gently graving Kenma’s cheek as he pushed his hair back, he could see he had his eyes closed.  Most likely ash was in them. He told him he needed to go to the hospital. Despite knowing how much the younger hated them, he called the emergency line anyways.  Kenma was alive but breathing in smoke and his eyes and the burns, it was bad.

 

He sat there next to his boyfriend, he could see small trail of tears coming from the younger’s eyes as he ran his knuckles very lightly over his cheek.  Whispering loving words. How happy he was that he took the chance to jump. How happy he was that he was alive. How happy he was that he was still going to be there to hold and love. The siren sounds closed in and he backed away, telling him that the paramedics were there now, that he would be in the ambulance with him.  

 

* * *

 

Kuroo smiled as he walked into their new apartment, one what was much more expensive than the old one.  He turned smiling at Kenma, the faux blond offering a small smile, his arm still in a cast, his foot in another one, but thankfully he could walk on it.  The burns on his body had scabbed over, and he had something new on him. Glasses. Kuroo can learn to love the glasses. He joked with him in the hospital that if he tied his hair up then he’d be a librarian.  To which the younger told him to be quiet. 

 

He smiled bending down, kissing his boyfriend, deeply.  

 

They were still here. 

 

They were still together.


End file.
